


The strange ways life works out.

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: the Sander sides/ creepypasta cross over universes [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: This is the strange story of me and my friend's Roleplay that we have been working on for 6 months at the time of posting this. It is strange, confusing, and will most likely not make sense at some points but I need to share it! So please enjoy.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: the Sander sides/ creepypasta cross over universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043970
Kudos: 3





	The strange ways life works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if i can get it all down there will be 4(?) books each other the different Alt Universes we have. they mostly follow the same pairings but will be stated otherwise in each book! this is Book 1!! this will have the Main Universe the one all the others revolve around, and will more than not work off of. this is also the first one we did so it is the most fleshed out initially.

It was a grey monotoned space, with a set of doors, some chairs, and the console. The two standing there stood confused taking in the place they were created to live in. Suddenly a voice, feminine, soothing yet authoritative, chimed from all around.

"Greetings, welcome to the world, Sleep, Consciousness. Your main objectives are to ensure your host lives a long happy life." There was a sudden picture of a young child on the screen, he looked sweet and happy.  
"All of the information you will need will be in the console control booklet that you will find on the desk. Your first step is to choose your designated color theme from here on out. Note these may change if need be in the future."

Consciousness stared at the sudden panel that popped out in front of them.

"Yo-you should go first." He said letting Sleep step forward and looking at it, only taking a moment and then selecting the grey, and then his clothes shifted to suit it. Consciousness stared at the wheel for a bit tapping the light blue and then looking over at Sleep "ho-how do I look?"

"It's nice, " he replied with a light blush, "but...." Sleep hums for a moment looking at the wheel and tapping pink and pulling out a cute heart-shaped hairclip." How bout that? It looks kinda cute...suits you." He finally said putting the clip in Consciousness's hair blush deepening as they stood so close.

"If you think so... Then sure, pink it is." Consciousness smiles down at Sleep. 

"Excellent," The Voice said, and the color panels disappeared, but the doors on the other side of the room changed, one Pink and the other Grey." now you boys will have time to explore your respective dwellings, then practice your respective tasks and assignments." Once that was said the console blinked off. Consciousness looked around a little more, Sleep who had once stood next to him started to walk off towards the doors and opened the gray one, and stepped inside.

Looking about in more detail the room wasn't very large, plain and monotone before, with the addition of the pink door one of the chairs turned pink and the other gray. On the console, desk sat a blue book with no other distinguishing features, Consciousness picked it up, examining it, and as said before it was an instruction manual. The Pink room on the other side of Sleep's gray one was simple, a bed, a desk and chair, a bookshelf with nothing on it yet, and 2 other doors, an empty closet, and a bathroom. Consciousness set the book down and sat, thinking about how he came into existence, what he will or should do next, and about Sleep.

"Hey uh...Consciousness?' Sleep called out, he had been sitting at the console for the last half hour trying to figure out the dream controllers and absentmindedly fidgeting with a long lock of his dark brown hair, Consciousness had been sitting on his other side in his chair reading through the manual. 

"yes Sleep?" he looked up

"Did you notice how people call each other stuff?" though the 2 have existed a few weeks they have mostly been trying to work together to help their young host, so Sleeps question out of the blue throws the brunette off. "I... I guess I May have, Yes. why?"

"What if we came up with stuff to call each other?" He asks fully turning to look at Consciousness now. "We could come up with cool names! that way we could have something to let us feel more... normal. What do you think?" Consciousness stared at Sleep for a few moments mulling his idea over in his head.

"What would we even pick?" he finally replied, "If we even did of course." 

"well, how about we come up with something? We can pick one and try it out for a bit and if we like it we could keep it. and if it sounds bad the other will be able to say something and stuff!" 

"Well, I suppose so... what do have in mind?" Sleep hums for a few moments trying to think of a good name and perks up when he does "Remy! How about Remy?" 

Consciousness mulled it over for a few minutes and even mumbles it once or twice to see how he liked the sound of it. Though it was different he saw thoughts purple eyes stared at him curiously.

"I like it. It sounds different but in a good kind of different." Consciousness finally stated. " Awesome!" Sle-Remy first bumps the air for a moment, " What about you?"

" Well... I'm not sure. I haven't ever really put any thought into it."

How about something unique? And it's got to be just like you, dorky but cute." Remy Said a blush dusting his cheeks. "something with an " I" or "y" at the end?" 

"How about Emile?" Remy blinked considering the name a few moments. "Sure! It sounds kinda nice!"

" Then it's settled, Emile and Remy are our new names!" The two smile at each other.


End file.
